


Shedding One's Skin

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, Custody Battle, Divorce, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Daryl are Rick are going through a messy divorce. It's been Hell, fighting all the time. Everything comes to a head when the question of custody comes into play.





	Shedding One's Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THIS ENDS HAPPY.
> 
> I've had this stewing around in my head for.........years. It was originally a Dean/Cas fic in my head but I'm pretty much 100% TWD now so why not.

Daryl looked up as the front door slammed open, hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall. He let out a grunt and turned off the TV as Rick stalked to a halt in front of him, a folder clenched tightly in his hand.

"What. The fuck. Is this?" Rick demanded, whisper-quiet.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shoved himself to his feet. "You forget how to read, too?" he snapped, pushing himself past Rick and into the kitchen.

Rick let out a low growl and followed Daryl into the kitchen, spinning him around and slamming the folder down on the counter beside them. He fisted a hand in Daryl's shirt. "You've got some fuckin' balls," he hissed.

Daryl glared at him and grabbed Rick's hand, squeezing until he could see pain on the other man's face and Rick was forced to let go of him. Rick had him pinned up against the counter so Daryl shoved him back with a low growl.

"You're _not_ taking them away from me," Rick said. It had been a long time since Daryl had seen such abject hatred on someone's face, but he remembered it well. "You got no right -."

"They're my kids just as much as yours," Daryl replied. He had to remain calm, had to make sure there was nothing Rick could use against him. Shit like this was hard enough without having to add the fact that, as a homosexual couple, they were under even more intense scrutiny from the public and from lawyers.

Rick scoffed, laughter breaking out across his face for a brief moment before his expression changed back to anger. "You think that's gonna hold up in court? I'm Carl's _father_. I'm Judith's _Godfather_ and her legal guardian."

"And so am I!" Daryl replied, unable to stop his voice from rising. He clenched his fists tightly and let out a low growl. "I been more a father to 'em than you ever were."

Rick took a step back like he'd been punched, his eyes dark with anger. Rick had such expressive eyes, it was one of the first things Daryl had noticed and fallen in love with.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Rick said, quiet once more. He grabbed the folder and shoved it against Daryl's chest. "You're not gonna get away with this. I'll be _damned_ if I let you take 'em from me, you little bitch."

Daryl sucked in a breath and looked away. "I'll see you on Tuesday," he said, and Rick let out another angry growl and turned away, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him again. Daryl followed and locked it, making a mental note to change the locks as he did so.

He watched Rick through the little side window by the door, as the man pulled out his phone and got in his car. He peeled out of the driveway with a screech of tires and turned on the sirens so that he didn't have to stop at the red light at the end of the street.

Daryl watched him go and this time his inhale was shaky, his chest aching as he turned and put his back to the door. He slid to the ground and put his head in his hands, desperately fighting the urge to let his grief overtake him.

 

 

No one saw this coming. Since they had met almost eight years ago, Rick and Daryl had been inseparable. They weren't just two people – everyone knew that where one was, the other would be close behind. They weren't 'Rick and Daryl', but ' _RickandDaryl_ '. A united front.

They'd met at Rick's ex-wife's birthday party, through a mutual friend. The rest, as they said, was history. Daryl had fallen in love with Rick's laugh, his enthusiasm for life and everything good within it. Rick had always been a strong, steady presence in Daryl's life. He loved without hesitance, without shame.

Then, the unthinkable had happened. Daryl had never had cause to question Rick's love, and his loyalty. Rick was a cop, he worked late, and he was more of an extrovert than Daryl so he had a wide circle of friends and was constantly in their company. Daryl had never minded. He loved the look of joy on Rick's face when he was around people, the way he made stupid jokes with Glenn and shared cooking tips with Carol. The way he and Shane, despite the fact that Shane had married Lori, were still joined at the hip and the best of friends.

About two years into their relationship, Daryl had realized Rick had a drinking problem. He'd gotten bad just after his accident, which was before Daryl had met him. He'd been shot while on duty and been in the hospital for months, and when he'd gotten out he'd turned to alcohol to calm his anxiety and his stress. At first it hadn't been too bad, but as all things tended to do, it had gotten worse.

Daryl refused to marry him until Rick went into a program and got sober. Rick hadn't had a single drink since the day they got engaged.

He'd thought they were _happy_. Everyone did. When Shane and Lori died, they'd taken in Carl and Judith, they'd been a family. Rick had mourned, of course he did, but he seemed like he was going to be okay. He didn't turn back to drinking, which is what Daryl had feared most. He was as affectionate and wonderful as he'd always been, and thrown himself into the role of primary caregiver and loving father to both children.

He _loved_ Daryl – that had to be true. It _had_ to be. Daryl couldn't imagine that after eight years Rick could have turned away from him so suddenly.

But then Rick had gone away for a weekend and when he'd come back, he'd been different. He was angry, and guilty, and Daryl didn't know what the fuck had happened. He snuck away at night to God knew where – Daryl could never find him at one of their friends' houses. And then Rick had left his cell phone at home one night and Daryl had seen the texts.

The _I miss you,_ and the _When are we gonna see each other again?_ The _Is your hubby home? Hello? Rick?_

And he'd seen red.

He didn't confront Rick about it. He didn't know the passcode to his phone so that he could see what Rick was writing back, but this _Jessie_ , whoever the fuck he or she was, had gotten Rick's number and knew Rick was married and -.

That had been three months ago. Daryl had gone to a divorce lawyer the next day. He'd be _damned_ if he was going to stay in a marriage to a man who wasn't faithful. Nothing was worth that – his pride would not allow it. He didn't know all the details, he didn't want to know all the details.

He hoped he never saw this Jessie person in real life, ever.

It was messy. As much as Daryl thought he knew Rick, he'd never imagined the man had such anger in him. He knew Rick went to therapy and the A.A. meetings but he'd never thought…

It didn't matter. Rick was cheating on him, which meant Daryl had to leave. But he wasn't going to leave his _children_ with their piece of shit, alcoholic, cheating bastard of a father when Daryl would be able to be so much better for them.

Rick was right. Daryl didn't have any genetic or legal ties to the kids except for his marriage to Rick. But that didn't matter. Rick was an ex-alcoholic, he worked a dangerous job with shitty hours, and if the way he was acting now was any indication, he had an anger problem a mile wide. Daryl would be damned if he left his children under the care of someone like that.

 

 

Since the divorce had become public, Daryl's relationship with his friends was strained. Rick was closer to most of them, but Daryl had Carol, Aaron, and Eric at least to fall back on. He spent most nights at Carol's, after the kids had gone to sleep.

"He really said that?" Carol asked, as she sat down with a glass of wine in her hand.

Daryl hummed, glaring into the opening of his beer bottle, and took a long swallow. "He's gonna fight me on it," he said, low and resigned. "I knew he'd react badly."

"I feel like you could have at least warned him," Carol said, but it was slow like she wasn't sure herself. Carol had recently separated from her abusive husband and lived alone with her daughter. Daryl figured if there was anyone who could sympathize, it would be her.

Daryl scoffed. "Like that would have helped."

"This just seems so unlike him," she murmured, sipping at her wine. "I never knew he had such a temper."

"Neither did I."

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Pookie. I know you love him."

Daryl shook his head, finishing his beer. It was his third one. He wondered how long it would take before he had to go to the A.A. meetings as well. He didn't feel like he had a problem – then again, most addicts didn't. Rick had never scolded him for drinking, even when Daryl drank so much he was practically passed out by the time Rick came home.

"Can I have another?" he asked, lifting his empty one. She nodded with a sad smile and Daryl got up, pulling one out of her fridge. She stocked his favorite brand on purpose. Carol didn't like beer. He plopped back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "I feel like he's this whole different person now. I had no idea he was like this. It's… _eight years_ , Carol. How the fuck could I have missed it?"

"None of us saw it," Carol replied, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "When is the next meeting with the lawyers?"

"Tomorrow," Daryl said, and sucked in a shaky breath. One more night he'd have to spend with Rick in the house, and then he would be free. Rick's name was on the mortgage, he hadn't told Daryl to leave, but that was _before_ that fight. They fought so much now. Daryl didn't even feel like he was speaking to Rick whenever they talked. Not that they talked for long – it usually ended in another fight, another moment of teeth at each other's necks and nails digging into Rick's back just to make him hurt.

He should leave. But he won't leave the kids.

He sat the bottle down, unopened, and stood. "I should go," he said. "Rick's gonna be home soon."

"You okay to drive?" Carol asked, and Daryl nodded. He was a little buzzed, and he shouldn't drive, but he wasn't going to be forced out of his own damn home just because he was scared of what other terrible things his husband might say to him. Daryl could give as good as he got, in that regard.

"Drive safe, Pookie," Carol said, and kissed him on the cheek. Daryl gave her a weak smile and mounted his bike, driving home.

 

 

The lights were off except for the one in their bedroom. With Carl and Judith, they didn't have another place to sleep except the couch and they were both too proud and too stubborn to give an inch that way. Daryl locked the door behind him and shed his jacket and boots, and left his keys in the little bowl by the door.

He went upstairs. Rick was still awake, the bedside lamp turned on. He was reading the service papers, his jaw clenched tightly, and glared at Daryl as he entered the room.

Daryl avoided his gaze, pulling his shirt off over his head and letting it fall on top of the almost-full hamper. "You been drinkin'?" Rick asked.

"Like you give a shit," Daryl muttered.

Rick blinked at him, head cocked to one side, but didn't respond as Daryl undid his belt and pushed his jeans off so he was just in his underwear and socks. He pulled the socks off and put them with the rest of the laundry and slid into bed as Rick set the file down.

Daryl could feel Rick's eyes on the side of his face and he refused to meet them. In the quiet like this, it was almost easy to forget the anger, the betrayal burning the back of Daryl's throat like vinegar. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and laid down fully, facing away from Rick.

"Daryl -."

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl hissed. Rick's voice was soft, almost hurt. He had no right to be hurt. Of course, to Rick, Daryl's anger and his decision to divorce might have come out of nowhere, but Daryl didn't give a shit about that. Rick knew what he'd done.

He rolled onto his back to glare up at Rick. "You gonna fuck me or what?"

Rick's jaw clenched and he turned away to turn off the light. "No," he replied coldly, and settled down in bed next to Daryl.

Daryl huffed and rolled back over. "Fuckin' pussy," he muttered, and closed his eyes. Rick didn't respond, but the room felt heavy and sad. Rick had no right to be sad. He didn't deserve it.

 

 

"Mister Dixon, Mister Grimes. Please, this way."

Daryl stood and glared at Rick, taking the lead as Andrea Harrison led the way to her office. They'd been meeting with the divorce lawyer for three months now and since Rick had received the notice that Daryl intended to fight him for custody, they'd had to escalate to a family lawyer.

Andrea was the kind of woman where if she hadn't been a lawyer, she probably would have been a politician. She was sharp and cutting and gave no room for bullshit. In that respect, Daryl liked her a lot.

"Alright, so we've managed to go through most of the terms of the separation," she said as they all took their seats. Since they were using the same lawyer, Rick and Daryl had had to compromise on a lot. Rick would keep the house, but pay a stipend towards whatever rent Daryl needed until he found a place of his own.

At first Daryl had been okay with a weekly rotation for the kids, but then he'd seen _Jessie fucking Anderson_ on Rick's phone again and he'd changed his mind. Rick was still _seeing_ her, he didn't know he'd been caught, and Daryl could not let that stand. He wanted to grind Rick into dust. Whenever he thought about it, his anger overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't breathe. He wanted Rick _gone_ , out of sight and mind.

"All that's left is the matter of Carl and Judith Grimes," she said, opening a file much like the one Rick had been given.

Rick's fists clenched tightly on the table and he glared at Daryl. "I'm not willing to negotiate this," he said. "They're _my_ kids, legally. He can't take them from me."

Andrea regarded him for a moment, and leaned forward, her voice lowered. "Rick, I understand you're angry, but if this goes to a judge you're going to need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm," Rick hissed. He reached into his pocket. Daryl knew what he kept there – it was his sobriety chip. He carried it with him everywhere.

Daryl scoffed. "He's got a dangerous job, shitty hours, and he used to have a drinking problem," he bit out.

"I won't lose them too," Rick growled. "Y'ain't takin' the only family I got left."

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be more'n willin' to make more for you," Daryl said, his voice cold and biting.

Rick blinked at him. "I…what?"

"Mister Grimes, have you been having an affair?" Andrea asked. She seemed just as shocked. Daryl and Rick had had solo sessions with her as well. Daryl frowned – surely Rick would have told her. He'd have to, to make sure she could fight everything Daryl slung their way.

"What? _No!"_ Rick said, his eyes wide, gasping. He looked at Daryl, and Daryl refused to let his façade crack, refused to let go of the anger. It was the only thing keeping him strong through this whole thing. "Of course not – I -."

"Who's Jessie?" Daryl hissed.

Rick went still. It looked like Daryl had just shoved a knife through his chest. "I –. Oh my _God_." His hands were shaking. _Good_ , Daryl thought, pure vitriol in the word. About time he got called out, the fucking asshole. "No, she's –. Daryl, you don't think I -."

"'I miss you'," Daryl growled. "'When's your husband coming home?', 'When will I see you again?'. You've been _cheating_ on me, Rick. I'll die before I let _my_ kids stay with you and that fuckin' _whore_."

"Daryl, she's my _sister in law_ ," Rick said, his voice weak. His eyes, expressive as they always were, were wide and bright with tears just waiting to be shed. "Or…she was."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Rick was lying. He _had_ to be lying.

"My brother died," Rick said. He wiped a hand over his face and it looked like he collapsed on himself, his shoulders sinking, and he shook his head. "Plane crash. She was his first wife and I…I flew her out for the funeral. I haven't spoken to her in years, she's got a husband and _kids_."

"So did you," Daryl bit out.

"Oh my God," Rick whispered, shaking his head again. The tears were starting to fall now. "Daryl, I didn't – _nothing happened._ "

" _Something_ happened," Daryl replied, but it was softer now, unsure.

Andrea looked between the two of them. "I'll give you guys a moment alone," she said. "Call me back when you're ready."

She stood and left the room and Daryl leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. This was…this was insane. "What happened?" he demanded, breathlessly.

Rick looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed and tears running down his face. "I went to the funeral and I…I _drank_ ," he said, the confession like it weighed a thousand pounds falling from his lips. "I drank and I drank and I…I fucked myself up. Real bad. And I was so ashamed, I didn't want to tell you. Then when I came home, it was like you already knew. I…you thought I _cheated_ on you?"

"I saw the texts," Daryl said weakly. "I didn't know what to think."

"Why didn't you just _ask_ me?" Rick demanded, shaking his head again. He wiped both hands over his face and his breath came out as a heavy sob. "I wanted to come clean. I've never hated myself more than when I woke up the night after. I stayed at a hotel, _alone_. I'd _never_ …"

"Oh my God," Daryl whispered, sitting back and putting a hand over his mouth. He looked away, hoping that the blank end of the table might offer him some advice, some solace. _Something_. Oh God, they had said…such horrible things to each other…

"I would never cheat on you," Rick growled, gritting his teeth. "I _love_ you. I love you so much and you were so – I didn't know what to do. You were so angry and I thought I should just…let it happen. I thought you weren't happy and I didn't know why but I knew I…. I knew that drinking would be a deal breaker. I was so ashamed, and so scared, I didn't -."

"I thought you were having an affair," Daryl whispered.

Rick let out another wounded, broken sob. "I would _never._ "

"Oh my God," Daryl murmured. "I…Rick, I'm so _sorry_."

Rick looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. "I know I – fuck, I've said things. I didn't -." He shook his head and heaved another shuddering breath. "I don't hate you. I didn't know what to do. I thought if I just got angry, it'd be easier, but…I feel like I've been dying since that night."

Daryl bit his lower lip, shivering. "I'm sorry your brother died."

Rick huffed a strained, desperate-sounding laugh. "Yeah, me too," he said, wiping his tears away with his hands. " _Fuck_."

"I don't blame you," Daryl said. "We both…said shit. And I don't blame you for drinking. Have you done it since?"

Rick shook his head vehemently. "No," he replied. "And I should'a – I should'a told you about Jessie. But I swear, Daryl, she's nothing to me. No one means as much to me as you do. I'd fuckin' – I don't know what I'd do without you."

Daryl looked away, spotting Andrea by the receptionist desk, flirting with another lawyer while she waited for them to be done. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I think we should leave here," he said.

Rick's eyes flashed to the folder. "You – you don't -?"

"I'm such a dumbass," Daryl muttered. "I should'a just asked you. I should have confronted you before doin' anythin'."

"I didn't help," Rick replied, still staring at his hands. "I just – _God_ , I acted like such a jackass to you." He shook his head. "How can you even look at me?"

Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and grabbed one of Rick's hands, lacing their fingers together. Rick met his gaze, eyes still bright with tears, his face pale.

"I knew you were an ass when I married you," he said, and managed a weak smile when Rick huffed a sad laugh, squeezing Daryl's fingers. "I'm so sorry – for everything. I know I can't take it all back. And I think we should…talk about this. Maybe with a professional or something. But I don't want to end this. I don't want to… _do_ this."

Rick stood abruptly, circling the table, and Daryl pushed himself to his feet just in time for Rick to cup his face and kiss him. It was sudden, passionate, and Daryl clung to Rick's shoulders and deepened the kiss as much as he could, gasping heavily as Rick kissed him.

"I love you," Rick murmured, pulling back, breathing heavily, and rested their foreheads together. Daryl bit his lower lip, tender from Rick's kiss. "I love you so much and if you'll have me, I'm yours for the rest of our lives."

Daryl smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

They broke apart when Andrea knocked on the door and opened it, a smirk on her face. "So, gentlemen, where are we standing?"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't think we'll need your services anymore, thank you."

The look of joy on Rick's face was so familiar. It felt like years since Daryl had seen it. He took a hold of Rick's hand and squeezed gently.

Andrea smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you both. Best of luck in the future."

"Thank you," Rick said, and he smiled at Daryl. Daryl led the way out of the office and the building. They had taken separate cars to get there but Daryl didn't give a fuck. They could get his vehicle later. It felt like he was meeting Rick all over again and he didn't want to be apart from Rick for a single second.

He sighed as they walked through the lot towards Rick's car. "I love you," he said, looking up when Rick regarded him. "I know I can't make all of this go away. I don't want to. I – _fuck_ , we almost broke over a fucking text."

Rick pressed his lips together, coming to a stop and pulling Daryl to stand in front of him. He kissed Daryl softly, like Daryl was something precious and pure and he was cradling the whole world in his hands.

"I think we could benefit from counseling," Rick said in a soft agreement. "We both…I know I'm too proud. And I don't talk about how I feel, what I'm thinking. Lori always said that, too. I don't care what it takes – as long as I'm doing it with you."

Daryl smiled, and kissed Rick again. "Let's go home," he murmured, and Rick smiled and nodded, stealing one more kiss before they parted and got into the car.


End file.
